mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kari
About Kari Throughout her human life, Kari had always hated violence and fighting, always wanting to avoid it and find another solution. Despite this life-long belief, she is now willing to fight if her enemy refuses to step down or intends to cause harm to her or her allies. Despite the death of her village, as well as her own torture and death at the hands of Shao Kahn and his forces, Kari isn't driven by revenge or hatred for them, but rather to prevent the same fate from occurring to others. She has much respect and admiration for the Forces of Light for their honor, courage, and strong sense of justice. Though she has much disdain for the Forces of Darkness for their cruelty, there are those that she believes are not truly evil: Scorpion, Reptile, Mileena, Sindel, Sheeva, Ermac, Goro, Kintaro, and Skarlet. She believes that Scorpion can look past revenge, Reptile and Goro are acting only out of loyalty and do not take joy in what they do, Mileena and Skarlet can do much more than just kill, Sindel can be freed from Shao Kahn's control, and Sheeva and Kintaro are prideful, but still have honor. Biography When she was a human, she was a part of a tribe that was always at war with other tribes. Deep down, she always felt that the fighting was wrong and that there was always a far greater solution. She went out of her way to stop the beatings and the killings and in time, her tribe of warriors became a tribe of monks and the once war-ravaged region was now peaceful and prosperous. One day, the Invasion of Earthrealm began and Shao Kahn's tarkatan hordes came to conquer the lands. Kari and her tribe greeted them, unknowing of their intentions, wishing the strangers peace and safe passage. Despite this, the tarkatans massacred them, destroying the village in an instant. Kari was the only survivor and though Baraka had kicked her to the ground and dared her to fight, she refused to fight back. Thereafter, Baraka insisted on taking her back to Outworld to show Shao Kahn. When brought before him, she pleaded him to stop all of the killings that he was commiting and allow Earthrealm to live in peace once again. Amused by this, Shao Kahn then asked if she was willing to give up her life for that cause, to which Kari quickly agreed. Then Shao Kahn then had her chained and locked away in the torture chambers. For the longest time, she suffered through the most unimaginable pain and anguish, all in the hope that Shao Kahn would stay true to his word. Eventually, she died in her chamber one night. Then she awakened in the Heavens, with Raiden and the other Elder Gods to greet her. She noticed that her skin shined like light. Raiden stated that her soul was so pure that it was of light and that she was no longer a mere human, but not a being of light. Then he asked her that when she returns to Earthrealm for her to use her newfound power to destroy Shao Kahn. Kari at first hesitated, but Raiden then told her that though fighting may be wrong, there are times when fighting is the only solution and that Shao Kahn could not be reasoned with diplomatically. Kari accepts this truth and then used her powers to return to her home. She would not rest until her duty was fulfilled and Shao Kahn was stopped. Appearance Kari has medium-toned skin, white hair, and white eyes, and wears a white sleeveless robe along with pants and sandals. Underneath all of that, her entire body (except for her head and hands) is covered in bandages to allow her wounds from her human form to heal as well as to conceal them and her shining skin, since she is still trying to master her powers over light. Her alternate costume shows her in her human form before her death. Her hair is much longer and she wears a torn top stained in blood, loincloth, and shackles over her hands, feet, and neck. Though this may sound quite appealing, her wounds are unhealed and all of the scars and gashes from her torment are visible. Kombat characteristics Powers and abilities Though still learning about her powers, Kari can utilize her powers of light in a variety of ways, from evasive purposes like moving from one place or another or becoming intangible to offensive purposes like blinding someone or causing burning. She is also able to heal people with her powers, though this does harm Kari and causes her wounds to expand. Signature move *'Shining Teleport:' Kari turns into light and appears overhead behind the opponent. *'Light Move:' Kari utilizes telekinesis which might work on Kai. *Telekinetic Lights: Kari telekinetically throws her opponent repeatedly and eyes her brain. Then she utters a spell that automatically makes the opponent snap his/her neck. *'Intangibility:' Kari turns into light and becomes intangible to attacks. *'Blinding Light:' Kari's skin shines so brightly that her opponent is blinded by it. *'X-Ray Move - Painless Immobilization:' Kari strikes multiple joints of the body, causing huge amounts of damage, but causing minimal physical pain to the opponent. Fatalities *'Melting Touch:' Kari places her hands on the opponent, which causes the opponent to begin to glow. Then a beam of light appears from above and the opponent melts away. *'Ommmmmm....:' Kari turns intangible and walks through the dizzied opponent, then turns around and places her hands in the opponent's neck, in which it is shown that she is putting her hands around their spine. She then turns tangible, stabbing her arms through the opponent's neck, and before they can cry out in pain, she twists the spine, killing the opponent. Other finishers *'Babality: '''Kari walks around, only for her skin to suddenly shine, hurting her eyes and making her cry. *'Friendship: ''' Trivia *Her first fatality is similar to one of Nightwolf's, Ascension, from MK9. Character Relationships *Had her tribe massacred and was captured by Baraka and his Tarkatan hordes. *Imprisoned by Shao Kahn. *Brought back to life by Raiden and the Elder Gods. *Fights alongside the Forces of Light. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters